


Missing You

by MzzMal



Series: Quarantine [6]
Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Consolation, Distress, F/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: How long has it been? Two weeks, maybe three? Everything was so muddled. But it didn’t matter. He wasn’t with her and all she had was this article of clothing to console her abysmal thoughts.
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Series: Quarantine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782847
Kudos: 16





	Missing You

Shin-Ae clutched the cotton material of the coat to her chest, holding onto it for dear life.

This was all she had left of him.

Her vision swam with unshed tears. Too much. This was too much.

Shin-Ae buried her face into the coat and wept; sobs caused her body to quake, no sign of stopping anytime soon.

She curled herself impossibly tighter in her assumed fetal position.

_Why?_

“Kousuke..” She sniffled.

How long has it been? Two weeks, maybe three? Everything was so muddled. But it didn’t matter. He wasn’t with her and all she had was this article of clothing to console her abysmal thoughts.

She just wanted him to be here with her right now. She missed his bickering, his gentle touches, his comforting silence. Him.

Shin-Ae clenched her eyes tighter as a fresh wave of scalding tears trickled down her cheeks. She took a deep, tremulous breath to try to calm herself. She could do this.

But her weeping failed to cease.

Shin-Ae finally felt the arms of slumber embrace her exhausted form.

The brunette was roused from her slumber by the vibration of her phone. She struggled to peel her eyes open. Shin-Ae rose from her resting place, Kousuke’s coat still in hand.

A slender hand retrieved her phone and quickly answered the call.

“Hello?” Her voice was soggy. Shit.

_“Shin-Ae..”_

Butterflies fluttered around her stomach once she heard the voice on the other side of the line.

_“You were crying.”_

Shin-Ae clutched the coat tighter and hung her head, refusing to answer.

_“Darling, please. Please don’t cry.”_

Shin-Ae swiped her eyes and sniffled while she heard shuffling.

_“I’m to return home in two more days. The doctors said that everything looks fine. There isn’t anything to worry about.”_

“I can’t help it, Kousuke. You’ve been gone for so long.” Her voice gave out. “Worrying is all I have time for.”

_“I miss you so much, my sweet. I am counting down the hours, minutes and seconds until I am able to hold you again.”_

She had missed the sound of his voice. It was comforting.

“You owe me cuddles when you get back.” She half-joked, a smile finally appearing on her face.

_“I will give you all the cuddles you please. Kisses as well. Where would you like them? Your nose? Cheeks? I know how much you adore them, once placed on your forehead.”_

Shin-Ae chuckled at his promise of affection.

_“Ah! I heard you laugh. That's what I wanted. Please wait just a bit more. I will be back in no time.”_

Shin-Ae gave a nod of her head even though he couldn’t see her.

_“I love you.”_

“Love you too.”


End file.
